All I Want is You
by Storywriter
Summary: Michael and Sara are apart. What will it take to get them back together? Follow up to A Good Friend is Hard to Find.
1. Chapter 1

All I Want is You

It was two days before Christmas and Michael Scofield was alone. He had gotten into a fight with Sara about a client he was working with and now he was miserable. Michael ended up down the hall and knocked on a door. The door opened and there stood Millicent.

" Michael," Millicent said," What are you doing here?"

" I need your help," Michael said," May I come in?"

" I guess," Millicent said," Even though I am going to meet Joey later."

Michael sat on the sofa and looked at her. Millicent Morgan was one of his best friends, if anyone would help him, he knew she would.

" What's your problem?" Millicent asked.

" You need to do me a favor and talk to Sara for me?" Michael told her.

Millicent shook her head.

" No," Millicent said," I won't do it."

Michael looked at her puzzled.

" Why not?" Michael asked," I thought you were my friend?"

Millicent got up.

" I am your friend," Millicent said," Which is why I am not going to get involved."

" Why?" Michael asked her.

" It's your love life," Millicent said," If you need to talk to Sara, go talk to her yourself. Don't get me involved."

Michael got up and shook his head.

" I'm sorry Michael," Millicent said," Do you understand?"

Michael headed towards the door.

" I'm sorry I asked you," Michael said," I just thought you would help me."

Michael opened the door and Millicent got up and stopped him.

" Are you mad at me?" Millicent asked," You shouldn't be. I don't know what to tell Sara. What happened anyway?"

" If you don't want to help me," Michael told her," Then you don't need to know."

Michael left and Millicent leaned up against the door.

" Is Michael taking me for granted?" Millicent thought," Is he going to give up on me because I won't talk to Sara?"

Millicent then heard the phone ring.

" Yes," Millicent said.

" Millicent," she heard," It's Sara."

" Oh great," Millicent thought.

" Millicent," Sara said again.

" Hi Sara," Millicent said," How are you?"

" Miserable," Sara said," Michael and I had a fight the other day and now I can't talk to him. I swear he's seeing someone else."

" Is that all?" Millicent asked," Michael is crazy about you."

" How do you know?" Sara asked.

" I just talked to him," Millicent answered," He wanted me to talk to you."

Sara didn't seem surprised.

" What did you tell Michael?" Sara asked.

" I told him that I wouldn't," Millicent answered," I am not getting involved in his love life."

Sara felt shocked.

" Sara," Millicent said," I told Michael that he needed to talk to you. If he has a problem, he needs to work it out."

" Thanks," Sara said," Do you think I should talk to him?"

" I think you need to decide that," Millicent said," Look I have to go meet Joey."

" I hear you talk about him," Sara said," You must be crazy about him."

" I am," Millicent said," As much as Michael is crazy about you."

Sara and Millicent said good-bye and hung up. Millicent then thought about what Michael said. She was his friend, but didn't want to get involved in something that was none of her business.

It was several hours later, Michael wanted to talk to Sara and decided that Millicent was right. He went to Sara's apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and Sara looked at him.

" Michael," Sara said.

" Sara, we need to talk," Michael said," Please."

Sara let Michael come in and she shut the door.

" I miss you," Michael said," We need to discuss this misunderstanding."

Sara just sat down and looked at him.

" What?" Michael asked.

" I just talked to Millicent," Sara said.

" And?" Michael asked.

" You asked her to talk to me," Sara said," She told me what you told her. Are you upset with her because she didn't help you?"

Michael sat down.

" I am not mad at her," Michael said," I needed help, so I asked her."

" Michael," Sara said," You asked Millicent once before for help and she did."

" I know that," Michael said," Friends help one another."

Sara got up," There was a part of me that thought you were cheating on me with her," she said," ut I know you didn't. Millicent didn't help this time."

" She said that she didn't want to get involved in my love life," Michael said," Millicent was right. I just thought.."

" Your taking her for granted," Sara said," Do you trust her that much?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In my story, someone is alive. Please read and review.

All I Want Is You

Chapter 2

Michael looked at Sara and didn't know what to say.

" Do you actually think I am taking Millicent for granted?" Michael asked.

" She helped you once before," Sara said," This time, Millicent decided not to. Do you hate her for that?"

" I don't hate Millicent," Michael said," She was right. I have to work out my own problems. I just thought she would talk to you for me."

" And then Millicent would be interferring in my life," Sara said," You could of just came to me."

" I'm sorry I asked her," Michael said," Sara, I miss you. All I want is you, but that doesn't mean I don't care about anyone else. I do and always will."

Sara didn't know what to say," I need more time," she said," I have to think this over. Is that unfair to ask?"

Michael looked down and back at Sara," No," he admitted," I will give you that time. Sara, please think it over."

Michael then left Sara's apartment, feeling more alone then ever. He was determined to get Sara back and he felt talking to someone would help.

In the meantime, Millicent was waiting in the cafe for Joey. Her boyfriend Joey was supposed to meet her there and he was already 45 minutes late. Millicent got up and headed towards the door, she got sick of waiting. While going out the door, she ran into someone.

" Excuse me," Millicent said," I guess I should look where I am going?"

" Are you okay?" the guy asked.

" I'm fine," Millicent said," I was supposed to meet someone here, but he's late. I don't mean to say this, but you look familiar."

" I get that a lot," the fellow said," Nick Savrinn."

" Miliicent Morgan," Millicent said," Wait. The name now sounds familiar, you helped to clear Lincoln Burrows."

Nick just shook his head.

" Glad to meet you," Millicent said," I have to go home now."

" Would you care to stay and join me?" Nick asked.

" I don't know," Millicent said," I guess I could, but..."

" It's okay," Nick said," Maybe some other time."

" Yes," Millicent said," Sure. I suppose I could."

Millicent went out the door and stopped a few feet away.

" Millicent," she heard.

Millicent turned to see Joey.

" Hi," Millicent said," Where were you?"

" I couldn't get away," Joey said," It is two days before Christmas and.. What's with you?"

" I'm happy to see you," Millicent said," I'm happy to be alive."

Joey shook his head, there were days that being an attorney was not what he wanted to do.

It was several hours later and Michael went for a walk and saw Millicent with Joey. Michael was beginning to know who Joey was through Millicent.

" Michael," Millicent said.

" Good evening," Michael said," I hope your evening was better then mine."

Millicent didn't want to say anything, because it was none of her business.

" I'm sorry to hear that," Milicent said," Did you talk to Sara?"

Michael shook his head, but looked so sad. Joey didn't like the way Millicent and Michael looked at each other.

" I'll talk to you tomorrow Millie," Joey said," I had a long day."

" Thanks for the great evening," Millicent said.

Joey just kissed her and walked away.

" I'm sorry things didn't work out," Millicent said.

Michael walked into the elevator with Millicent.

" It still might," Michael told her," Sara needs to think about it."

Millicent happened to smile.

" You must of had a great night," Michael said.

Millicent shook her head.

" I did," Millicent said," I also met someone else and I got this overwhelming sensation."

The elevator opened and Michael looked at her.

" I don't need to know," Michael said," That's your love life."

" But you are still a good friend Michael," Millicent said," I would help you, but.."

" I know," Michael said smiling," Thank you."

Michael ened up hugging her. Neither one of them knew that Joey was looking at them from the fire escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Millicent went home and there stood Joey, waiting for her.

" Joey," Millicent asked.

" I have a question for you," Joey said," What's with you and Michael?"

" What do you mean?" Millicent asked.

" Don't play stupid with me," Joey told her," Are you sleeping with him?"

" No," Millicent answered," Michael and I are just friends."

" Then what's he doing hanging around you so much?" Joey asked.

Millicent sighed.

" Michael an I live in the same building," Millicent told him," He lives across the hall. It's hard not to run into him."

" Then you'd better avoid hi," Joey told her," Or else."

" Or else what?" Millicent asked.

" You'll see if that time comes," Joey told her walking away.

Millicent went after him.

" Joey," Millicent said," You can't tell me who I can be friends with."

" Then it's done," Joey said," You and I are through."

Joey walked away and now all Millicent wanted to do was get out.

Millicent went out walking, angry and sad at the same time. She ended up outside the Sears Tower. Millicent looked up at the building.

" It's a spectacular view from up there," she heard.

Millicent turned to see Nick.

" Hey," Millicent said.

" Hey yourself," Nick told her.

" It is an incredible view," Millicent agreed," I haven't been up there in so long."

Nick saw the look on her face.

" You okay?" Nick asked.

" I had a fight with someone," Millicent said," And now he won't talk to me."

" I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding," Nick told her.

" No it's not," Millicent said," My boyfriend thinks I'm cheating on him."

" I don't think I needed to know that," Nick told her," You want to go check that view out."

Millicent looked at him.

" Sure," Millicent answered," Why not. I'm bored."

Millicent and Nick went up to the top to check out the view. It was spectacular.

" You can let your troubles go away," Nick told her," Up here you have no worries."

" You have time to think," Millicent said," It's different up here."


End file.
